


Just Wanna See You

by Reshism



Series: Those Dirty Gotham Nights [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A variety of cock-blocks, Bad Flirting, Biting, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Jason Todd, Episodic Structure, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy feeling, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Insecurity, Jason Todd is a dork in love, Jason's love languages are Physical Affection and Quality Time, Kissing, Newly established relationship, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Reader is me and I am in love with Jason Todd, Scratching, Sexual Tension, So is the reader, Vivienne Windsor came out of nowhere and I love her, cum, elevator shenanigans, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshism/pseuds/Reshism
Summary: A continuation of How Good It Feels (To Be Needed)Jason and the reader have decided to date after their...ahem eventful night. Now if only thy could some time together to explore what their new relationship has to offer. Too bad everyone in Gotham is suddenly really insistent on getting some of Jason's time.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Those Dirty Gotham Nights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740685
Comments: 20
Kudos: 180





	1. Take Your Time

Waking up in the morning next to Jason Todd was something I will never quite get used to. 

The room is pitch black, but in the dark I can still make out the ragged slope of Jason’s nose, the soft curve of his defined cupid’s bow. I am tucked against his side and I don’t think I could leave if I wanted to. Whether intentional or not, Jason has draped a heavy arm over my body, melding the front of my body to his side. 

Honestly, it is a blessing that we aren’t sticky and gross. 

After another minute of staring I squirm closer, tucking my nose under his jaw. 

“You bit that already.”

I startle, flinching away, but he doesn’t let go. 

“Just double checking. A magical healing factor wouldn’t shock me at this point.”

“Sorry. That wasn’t a Pit benefit.” 

I decide it’s too early to deal with that minefield. Wiggling out of his hold I swing a leg over Jason’s body, settling my weight on his thin waist. 

The soft light from the bathroom window just barely illuminates the room. Beneath me Jason looks like a work of art. The softness of the morning brightens everything the world has tried so hard to dampen, and the image fills me with butterflies. 

Suddenly overcome with emotion, I plant my hands on his chest and lean down to kiss him. We kiss languidly, sinking into one another. Large, rough hands come to rest on my muscled thighs and knead slowly. My tongue traces Jason’s teeth gently and we both sigh a bit into the kiss. 

I love this part. Now that I can kiss him it’s all I want to do. To think that months of pent up desire had finally broken last night made me squirm with giddy warmth, and I pulled back from the kiss to admire all of the marks on his neck and chest once more. 

Below me I felt his stomach rumble with a laugh.

“Fuckin’ cannibal.” 

I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned in again.

Bzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzz.

I pause less than an inch away from his lips. 

“What time is it?” Jason’s head is rocked back onto the pillow, lips slightly parted, clearly expecting a kiss rather than a question.

“What?”  
“What time is it? Don’t you have a meeting today?”  
I watched the question register on his face. Abruptly I am on my back beneath him. An arm shoots out to grab the aggressively vibrating phone on the dresser by the bed. 

“Fuck.” It’s not overly angry or rushed, which is a good sign. Still not great though.  
“Wh-”  
“It’s 9:23. I gotta go.”

The opening of the Wayne-Todd Child and Family Center is in four days, and Bruce had mentioned today's meeting at dinner yesterday. The center had been Jay’s pet project for months now, as well as being the mainline for Bruce and Jason’s reconciliation. 

Jason climbs off me, making a beeline to the bathroom. I let myself sink back into the pillows with a giggle. That giggle was followed by another, and then another. Before long I am squirming around, trying my hardest to refrain from squealing aloud. My sheets smell like Jason Todd. Jason Todd has just climbed out my bed and walked into my bathroom after kissing me and spending the night with me. My heart is jumping all over the place. The feeling I have is indescribable. It trickles from the top of my head, out through my fingers and the tips of my toes.

Okay. Okay. I need to get it together. Jason isn’t the only one with plans and places to go. With one last wiggle, I roll off the bed. 

Jason steps out the bathroom just as I return from the kitchen. He’s put on his jeans from last night, the dark denim wrinkled from being left in the dryer while we slept. He’s also grabbed a shirt from my closet. The thick black cotton fits him near perfectly and the image of him in my clothes makes me smile. 

“I’m keepin’ this.”  
“Nope. I like that shirt. It’s a cute dress on me.”  
“You’re not that much shorter than me.”  
“Six inches is short enough.”  
“Remember you said that.”

I roll my eyes so hard my head hurts. 

“Bring my damn shirt back Jason. I need all the sweater paws I can get.”

While we talk I wash my face and take my hair out of the braids I slept in. The tiny, tight coils spring loose and I decide that I can’t be bothered to do more. Jason watches me the entire time. Absently I think that I should be more self conscious. We’ve only been together for a day, but I can’t be bothered with insecurities. I’ve seen the man beaten to a bloody pulp,I’ve tasted his morning breath, he can handle me first thing in the morning.

“Isn’t the clinic across town? Shouldn’t you be like, driving right now.”  
“It takes five minutes to get there by bike.”  
“Not if you follow traffic laws.” 

I watch in the mirror as he steps up behind me. 

“What part of Outlaw implies following laws?”

He says it seriously, all deep gravelly voice and dark sexy eyes. I nearly choke because I am laughing so hard. 

“Okay James Dean. You’re such a dork.”

Jason looks at me a moment longer before bursting into laughter himself. By the time we finish laughing my stomach is sore and I am clutching the counter to stay upright. In the other room the tea kettle begins to shriek.

“Alright. Alright.” I wheeze out, “ You gotta go.” 

Jason nods and walks out the bathroom. He flicks the stove off on his way to the door with me following close behind.

Just as he steps out of the apartment I catch his hand. When he turns to look at me a bounce up onto my toes and kiss him quickly on the lips. 

“Bye.” I mumble out. My face is hot and I practically shove him out the door, closing it tightly behind him. Giddiness rushes through my veins. Still bouncing, I go to make some tea and finish getting ready.


	2. Don't Get Me Started

From the moment I met Duke, I knew that he would be my favorite of the batboys, Jason not included. Of course, I had grown to love them all, but Duke stands out as a pillar or normalcy in the Wayne household. Also, any moment of black kid solidarity in the pasty streets of downtown Gotham city is always welcome.

This said, I can’t say I am super delighted to see him sitting in my bakery when I arrive at work. 

They are tucked against the back wall, surrounded by the bookshelves that line the wall. Tim is scribbling away at the tablet in his lap, while Duke and Stephanie seem to be deeply embroiled in a heated debate. Though none of them look up when I enter, I can tell that my arrival has been noticed. 

I try to subtly tone down my obvious elation. I have no desire to explain the fact that making out with their brother is what has me glowing. Slipping into the kitchen I pray that none of them come back here, and try to put their presence out of my mind.

It takes less than five minutes for me to fall into my typical routine. I’m three batches of dark chocolate scones deep when I feel the distinct shift in the air that tells me the bats have left the building.

In the hours before my lunch break I move robotically through my work, my mind still in bed with Jason Todd, my body yearning to join it. This, combined with utter bullshit that is batfamily training, means I am in no way aware that Jason is behind me in the kitchen when I turn to leave for my lunch break. 

“HOLY FU-!” 

I shout it before I can catch myself, then immediately freeze. Katie, my coworker and friend rushes over and sticks her head into the kitchen.

“Are you- Jason Todd? What the fuck? Why is he back here?”

Jason cuts in before I can respond, “I’m throwing a party, I wanna know if this place caters.”

His posture is relaxed, shoulders slumped. The look on his face is  very much that of a rich kid who expects for things to work out his way. I hadn’t seen much of public persona Jason, not really, but I can see now how the sexy rebel son thing works on so many people. If I hadn’t met him as the Hood first, I probably would have fallen for it too. 

“It’s fine, he startled me because I’m an idiot. We’re good babe.” I shoot her a smile to ease her still obvious tension. 

Katie looks between us for one more minute then nods and turns. I can’t say for sure if she bought it, but I can see that she doesn’t really wanna stay and talk to Jason any longer then she has to. I get it. He’s intimidating on the best days.

I shoot Jason a glare and turn on my heel. My face is still hot, my heart still racing. How the fuck can someone be that sneaky? It’s not fair. 

Like the bastard that he is, Jason says, “Hey.”

“Hi. What are you doing here?”

“Catering inquiry, remember?”

I purse my lips at him. I’ve tucked myself against the back door of the bakery, between two counters. It’s a bit of an invitation, and I can see on his face that he’s noticed. Dragging his eyes over me, his beautiful, plump lips pulling into a crooked little grin. From across the room he looks almost like he’s my height, which saves me the indignity of having to tip my head up to look at him. 

“The fuck you pouting about?”

I squawk, then catch it. “I’m not pouting, I’m scowling. I don’t pout.”

“You sure about that? Looks like a pout to me.” Jason takes a step forward.

“Probably cause  **you are** always pouting.” I grumble, looking away.

“The fuck? When have I ever-”

“Every time you want anything. You huff, then pout, then bitch. Rinse and repeat. It’s a cycle.”

Jason walks closer, his long strides sure and, _ if I wasn’t so fucking bold,  _ probably intimidating. We’re flirting though, and I am having the time of my life. There isn’t an ounce of me that is afraid. 

“It’s not your fault though. Your mouth is pouty by nature,” I reach up, cupping his jaw and running my thumb over his lips, “you can’t control it.”

Jason nips at my thumb and crowds in closer. I am pressed into the door and I kind of feel like cheering. There’s stubble on his jaw that scratches at my palm. Everything about him is bright and blooming today. Happy. The fact that that happiness most likely has something to do with me is empowering in ways I’ve never before felt. My left hand comes down and I press it to his lower stomach. His muscles ripple under the soft fabric of  _ my shirt. _ I am starting to think I have a thing for seeing him in my clothes. 

At this distance I am directly eye-level with his throat. He’s covered all the visible hickeys with makeup at some point, which I find a little disappointing. Without thinking my hand slips down from his mouth to curl around his neck, my thumb now resting in what I know to be a very darkly bruised bite mark. 

A light whine breaks through his lips, and all pretense of restraint is gone. 

In a breath I am up, my legs around his waist, and Jason is kissing me long and deep. Automatically I feel my body tingle with energy. I tip my head back against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Jason’s mouth trails down, licking, sucking and biting at my collar bones and throat. My fingers scramble over his back, hips trying to jerk forward but I keep my resolve. 

I tangle my fingers in his hair and jerk his head back. In theory, the plan was to mention his meeting, my painfully short lunch break, the fact that Katie is technically within earshot. Instead our eyes lock and I  _ pause. _

Jason’s eyes are lidded and dark, boring into mine with feverish intensity. His chest raises and falls against my own in quick little pants. Again, I feel awed at the vulnerability he shows me, the fact that he isn’t controlling his reactions to me. 

Pulling his head back a little further, I watch his long lashes flutter, his throat bob with a rough swallow. The hands holding me up go tight, pulling me closer and I get pressed even further against the wall. I surge forward to catch his mouth in a kiss. My tongue swirls over his, drags teasingly over his teeth, commits every part of his mouth to memory.

He tastes like power as he submits himself to my desires, pulls me immeasurably closer. Even the rational part of my mind has quieted, though it is not fully silent. The fact that we are in the kitchen of my place of work hasn’t slipped my mind.

What does, however, completely pass me by is the entrance of one spectacularly silent Timothy Drake. 

“This is soo fuckin’ unsanitary.”

It takes everything I have not to fall out of Jason’s arms and brain myself on the floor, though Jason doesn’t so much as stop kissing me when. I push away reluctantly.

“Your brother is here for you.”

“He could be here for you.”

His voice is rough and slightly low to my ears, but I can tell some of his control has snapped back into place, and it reminds me that I probably should be getting back to work.

I glance at Tim over Jason’s shoulder. He looks smug, his thin lips tilted with humor. 

“Are you?” I ask.

“Only emotionally.”

Jason huffs a laugh while I snicker aloud, wriggling out of Jason’s grip and pushing him away a bit so I could get past. As I pass him he spins and drapes an arm over my shoulder, tugging me to his side. 

The casual show of affection catches me momentarily off guard. I didn’t know what to expect from Jason as a boyfriend. Part of me had just assumed his secretive and restrained lifestyle would carry into this part of his life, that he would be hesitant to show emotion. I search his face. Shockingly I can see that though the control has returned, the sweet openness hasn’t faded. His smile is different, more crooked and daring, but it's warm.

_ How did I ever believe he disliked his family? How does he convince anyone?  _

“I have a meeting with one of your associates and I have a question?” Tim asks Jason. 

“No one talks the fuckin' formal all-the-time Tim.”

I blink. _ Ah. Batshit.  _ That means Jason is no longer free for defiling my workplace, which might be a good thing if we keep going at this rate. The thought almost makes me shiver with anticipation. 

I hug Jason one more time around the waist, the feeling of his warm body enough to leave me floating. Jason lets me go and follows Tim to the back door. 

Once they’re gone I stand in the kitchen for a minute, trying to swallow down the shriek building in my throat. _ I just hooked up with Jason Todd in a semi-public kitchen.  _

_ Jason likes it when I pull his hair? _

_ Tim Drake caught me with his brother in a kitchen, _

I jog in place and squeak a little through my teeth.

Katie walks in the moment after I stop. Regardless, I can’t wipe off my dopey grin.

“What the fuck?”

“We just got a big ass catering deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I got nothing. I just.....love the Batkids? And I want them to be here, so what better role for them to play than cockblocks?


	3. Hard to Keep My Guard Up

I don’t see Jason at all for the next day and a half. Bruce and Jason are officially in the final stretch of opening the center and, from what Jason has told me, the most “ridiculous and elitist stretch of bureaucratic bullshit he has ever encountered”.

In that time, I do manage to run into every other member of his family. Or, at least, they run into me.

I am standing at the cash register when Stephanie first walks in, dragging a frowning Cassandra Cain behind her. They hop onto the back of the line. 

It’s not the first time members of the batclan have appeared at my job. If I want to be _ incredibly fucking technical  _ I could say that my entire relationship with all the batfuckery began at work. 

But I’m not feeling technical, just...cornered? My mind flashes back to the kitchen rendezvous, the look on Tim's face. The feel of Jason’s hair between my fingers, his lips on my neck, his hard body between my thighs….

Nope. My eyes flash to the batgirls, now several feet closer as I run the register on autopilot. Cass is looking at me, her dark eyes wide and serious.  _ She and Tim could be twins.  _ It’s not the first time I’ve thought it, but right now it feels so much more poignant. The her in her eyes is a direct reflection of the one in Tim’s when he caught us. Meaning she knows. Meaning Steph knows. 

Meaning I am in the middle of being ambushed in my own damn bakery. 

I blur through my final four customers, coming face to face with a BEAMING Steph when I turn back to the register. 

“Can we have a dozen Rose and Pistachio muffins, a large Mocha latte, and a large matcha latte please?” Her voice is sweet as sugar, palms flat on the counter-top, leaning towards me almost flirtatiously. I blink at her. 

_ Do I even have a dozen of those muffins? _

It’s all I can think for a solid ten seconds. 

“Um,” I turn quickly to check the muffin case,” yeah. That’ll be $16 even.” 

She shoves her hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out a crumbled roll of bills. Beside her, Cass sends me a small smile.

“Cassie, you gotta dollar? I’m one short.” 

“No.”

“You didn’t bring any money?”

“No.”

Shephanie gapes at her for a second before turning to me. We look at each other for a moment in silence. Another moment passes before spinning to walk into the back. I snatch my wallet out of my bag and riffle through, finding a dollar in quarters. I toss the quarters into their assigned spot in the register, filing in Steph's wrinkled cash a moment later. 

“Thanks! I’ll give that back next time I see you?” 

She says it like a question. It means that at some point in the next week I am going to find a dollar bill tucked in my windowsill or my back pocket or some similarly creepy place. I can’t help but laugh a little.    
  


“It’s a dollar dude. Don’t worry about it. Lemme get your muffins.”

Muffins secured and bizarre transaction over, both girls smile at me and go find seats. The smiles are honest and bright, like I passed some sort of test in the course of that bumbling customer service disaster. The knot of compressed nerves in between my lungs unravels a bit. I am bounding through work for the rest of my shift. 

The deep eyes of Cassandra Cain never miss a moment of it. 

***

Dick and Damian are next to come assess me, which is somewhat expected. 

I am in the midst of swapping in another test batch gluten-free of sugar cookies, the store being long closed to customers. As always, Gotham has chosen to rain for the night, casting the whole bakery into a cool dim haze. Shy by Leon Bridges plays gently over the speakers, and I sing along as I balance the piping hot tray of cookies in one hand, reaching to set the timer with the other. 

Without warning, a pale hand grabs a cookie. 

With a literal scream I jump, jostling the tray as my back slams into the counter. 

“Ah!” Dick shouts, mouth full of steamy cookie. 

Tiny, tan fingers grab for the tray. Still disoriented I snatch the try away, holding it up above my head with both hands.

“Tt.” 

Damian?

“Why the f-” I catch myself, “freak are y’all doing in here? We’re closed!”

“You weren’t home.” The answer is exactly as deadpan as I had come to expect from the youngest Robin. Lowering the tray I turn and place it on the counter behind me. 

_ What the literal hell is wrong with these people?  _

“Okayyyy?” I look at Dick, but he is too busy making little “hah-hoo-hah” sounds with his mouth to offer an answer. I turn back to the tiny bird.

He is tense and won’t really look at me. Damian and I don’t talk very much, so I think I understand his nerves, but it is still off-putting to see obvious signs from him. Out the corner of my eye I can see Dick watching the interaction appraisingly now that he can actually chew on his stolen goods.

“You mentioned before that you partake in an animal based art course once a week. I would like to inquire further about that.”

The tone is stiff, the wording confusing.  _ Animal based... _

“Oh! The ‘creative creatures’ art meetings?” Damian gives me a terse nod. He is looking straight at me now, lips set in a tight line, brows furrowed. I am surprised to realize that I can tell the difference between this frown and some of the other **Damian Wayne Patented Frowns** that I have encountered. I realize that he’s waiting for me to elaborate. 

“Uhm, they’re once a week. Actually there was one the other night but I was busy...But you can come with me to the session next week!?” The nervousness in my reply is laughable, but I am way too far out of my comfort zone to correct it. I pull my phone out of my back pocket. “Lemme see what the next theme is…lizards. How do you feel about lizards?” 

I pointedly leave out the fact that the most recent session was “Birds of the North”. I think back to that night, to Jason writhing on the couch beneath me. 

Yep, I saw plenty of pretty bird last night…

“That sounds acceptable. I assume the animals are treated well?” 

_ I am in the presence of a child.  _ My erotic memory slams to a halt. 

“Of course. The whole program is run by the reserve and rehabilitation center. They also have daytime courses if you want to try that? I can take a day off and we can go and have lunch and stuff….if you want.” 

“Can I come too?”

My head snaps up. I look at Dick. Wait. I glance at him, then at the tray of cookies, then back at Dick. 

“Stop eating those! They aren’t for you!”

Dick grins at me. “Nope. They’re for Jason.” 

“Which still makes them not for you!”

Being honest, they aren’t even for Jason, not yet. I have never catered before, so I am not used to working around dietary restrictions in large batches. But I can’t say that. Not with the way he dragged Jason’s name out long when he said it. With his twinkling eyes and sharp grin, he looks like a Cheshire cat. My lips purse tightly. I have no intention of being baited by a man named Dick in my own fucking bakery.

Tipping my nose up haughtily I croon at Dick, “No, you can’t come. Your lack of manners has deemed you bad company.” 

A gasp, “Lack of manners? I am delightful! Dames, back me up here!”

“She isn’t incorrect Richard.” 

Damian shifts beside me, both of us turned to look at Dick now. He stares in shock, and I completely understand why. I can picture what we look like, me and Damian, two people who barely know one another looking snottily down our noses at him. It takes everything in me to keep from laughing. 

“I’ve been betrayed. Abandoned-”

“Swindled?”

“Bamboozled?”

“Hoodwinked?”

Dick cut us off before we could keep going, which is good considering the fact that I was rapidly running out of words. 

“Okay, OKAY,” he shoved the last of the cookie in his mouth.

“That was my last one. I promise. So can I please come art the animals?” 

He pulled his face into an elaborate pout, batting his eyelashes and everything. Damian clicked his tongue at the expression. 

“That’s up to Damian. These are his plans you’re encroaching on.” 

“Tt. I’ll have to consider it.” 

A burst of warmth flowed through me.

_ I think this kid might actually like me.  _

I honestly hadn’t considered the possibility of the family liking me. A part of me still waited for the other shoe to drop, for someone to tell me that my thing for Jason is a bad idea, that I should leave before I get us both hurt. But all I see presently is Dick Grayson making exaggerated puppy eyes at Damian Wayne. No warnings, no threats. 

My heart thumps hard in my chest.

“Can you figure this out later? Preferably not while I’m trying to work?”

Both boys turn to me. Damian is the first to nod, grabbing Dick’s arm to pull him out the door. 

“I will get back to you about our plans closer to the date of the event, if we do not meet again before.” The stiffness is back. I want to pinch his chubby little face, but I’d rather keep my fingers intact. Instead I turn, reaching for a tray of vegan molasses cookies I made earlier as a test run. I hand a few to Damian.

“I can’t remember if you're vegetarian or vegan, but these are safe for both.” 

I follow them to the front door (which they somehow unlocked completely without my noticing). Damian steps out first, still clutching his treats to his chest like a prize. Dick, on the other hand, hovers for a moment.

“You should head home. It’s too late to be working for normal people.” 

“I’ll be fine.” He looks at me for a second before smiling. It’s as honest as the girls’ were earlier.

The lock clicks as I close the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I really wanted the reader to be a person. And for her to be a person, that means she has to have relationships with people other than Jason. So if this chapter is clunky and awkward, I am sorry, but I refuse to write a story in which the main character exist only as a sexual interest. Besides! Look at all the bats! Look at my babies!


	4. For You I Might

Of all the fuckery I endured in the last few days, the last thing I was prepared for is a notification informing me of a $5000 deposit to the bakery account coming from Wayne Enterprises. I groan and wriggle around in the bed, chasing the residual scent of Jason on the sheets. Vaguely I am aware that this is a weird thing to do but.. _.who cares?  _

It’s midday, closer to noon than morning, but that doesn’t really matter. Having chosen to take the day off and go in later to finish the catering work,I wallow in the warmth of my bed for a few minutes longer.

I had honestly considered doing the event for free. Thankfully my common sense had beaten that thought out of my head, shooing the lovestruck portion of my brain into a corner. Still, I had no intention of charging anywhere near $5000. __

_ What the actual fuck? _

It hits me abruptly. This is a challenge. Another test of my character. The other’s had been subtle, but this is outright. 

I feel a surge of righteous indignation. The fucking  **nerve** of Bruce Wayne. I roll off my bed and march into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Walking into Wayne Enterprises half an hour later I am on a mission. The thick heels of my boots crack violently against the cool dark floors, reverberating through the empty lobby. It is not until I reach the reception desk that I falter. 

People probably march in expecting to talk to Bruce all the time. I doubt they will just let me up to see him. 

“Hello ma’am. Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you.”

The man at the front desk is short. His hair is pulled into a bun at the nape of his neck, dirty blonde ringlets hanging loose at his temples. He seems nice.

“I am here to see Bruce Wayne. I-”

“Oh! I think they're waiting for you. Do you have your ID with you?”

I hand the piece of plastic over mutely. 

“Just one second.”

The boy picks up a desk phone and presses a button. 

“Mr. Wayne? I believe the caterer is here? Yes, that’s her. Okay.”

The whole exchange is over in seconds. Standing in the private CEO elevator moments later I reflect on the fact that I have literally walked right into a trap. Still, I square my shoulders and strut right up to the large office doors. Without knocking I push them open, channeling my inner Aragorn, and step into the spacious top floor office of the Wayne building. 

Every muscle in my body freezes. 

Jason shoots a toothy grin at me from his spot on the couch by the far wall. Long, muscular limbs are draped over dark leather. His cream-colored Henley pulls tight across his arms and chest, customary leather jacket tossed carelessly over the back, fingers twirling a fountain pen idly. Dark denim hugs thick thighs and leaves little to the imagination. He looks both relaxed and like a Calvin Klein model, and I’d be bitter if I wasn’t immediately turned on. 

I want to lick him. I want to crawl between his slightly spread knees, to lick and suck and bite until he whines for me like he did the first time. I want to dig my teeth into corded muscle, to cover him with marks of me everywhere I can reach. 

From the way he’s looking at me, Jason seems to want me to do just that. 

I quirk my lips in a smile. Then, I direct my attention to Bruce.

_ There is a lot of Jason in Bruce.  _

_ Or, I guess, there’s a lot of Bruce in Jason.  _

_ Maybe it’s all the Gotham in them both. _

Whatever it is, looking at Bruce sitting behind his desk right now, the only thing I feel is comfortable. Bold. Dangerous.

I feel like Jason Todd’s fucking girlfriend. 

Bruce’s face is blank. Well, mostly. There’s a familiar wrinkle between his brows.

“You overpaid for the catering. In advance. Which doesn’t make sense, and I don’t want it.” There. I said it. 

“I paid you for the work you are doing. I understand that this is a last minute obligation and a large undertaking for you. ” 

“I wouldn’t be doing it if I couldn’t handle it. The bill I sent was less than half of what you gave me.”

The conversation is tight. Abrupt. I don’t like being underestimated, and it bleeds into my tone. 

Bruce has developed more of a frown.For half a second, I think that he might honestly not know why I am upset. Somehow that bothers me more. 

I watch him grab a sheet of paper from a stack on the desk. It’s most likely the bill I sent over yesterday morning, the one that sets the price at $2000 including the rush order fee. 

I hadn’t even requested a down-payment. 

Jason is silent on the couch, but I feel his eyes on my body. Even covered in jeans and a loose knit sweater I feel exposed to him. We’re in Bruce’s office and Jason’s wearing a personality I haven’t yet mastered reading, yet he can’t mask the interest in his gaze. 

No. Not can’t.

He’s choosing to let me see the desire. To let  _ Bruce _ see it. To let Bruce see him  _ choose me.  _

Arousal makes my blood lava hot. I feel it in every beat of my heart. 

“I am well aware of the value of my work and my time. The bill I sent included the time frame as well as the overtime required. Thank you, but I will be returning the balance of the bill to you. ” 

“I see. I apologize if I caused any offense, I was under the impression that you were low-balling your offer.” Bruce's tone is contemplative. 

“It’s fine. Like I said, I know what I can handle, I know what I deserve.”

“Good to know.Should I tell finance to expect the return today?” 

“Yep.” I nod and grin.

Bruce is still frowning, but the expression is thoughtful rather than upset. He nods in return, muttering a quiet “alright”. Still riding high on power I prance up to the desk and jut my hand out. He simply stares at the appendage for a second before rising to shake my hand. It’s very formal, and I would have preferred to say more, but it feels like a win that I don’t yet want to pressure. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Have a nice day.” 

“Nice seeing you.”

Two pairs of dark eyes burn into my back as I stroll out the office. 

I only have to hold the elevator door for about three seconds before Jason is walking purposefully toward me. His leather jacket dangles from his fingers as he approaches.

“Why didn’t you take the money?”

“I don’t need it.”

“He overpays for shit all the time, it’s a rich guy thing.”

“I'm not into it. It felt condescending. Did you know how much he sent?”

“No, I asked when you left.”

“Hmmmmm.” 

Placing my hand in his abs I press Jason back towards the wall. He goes willingly, letting me press forward, fill up his space. The submission he shows, the light in his eyes, the stunned little smile on his lips. Jason is looking at me like I’m the sun, like I am not doing this because of him, for him. 

Like he can’t see that my universe was upended and rearranged to orbit him the moment we met. 

I don’t kiss his mouth. The elevator isn’t moving and we’ve both stopped breathing and time is nowhere to be found. So I don’t kiss his mouth. Instead, I nose his jaw upward, kissing gently at each one of the now faded lovebites. My fingers, still at his thin waist, push his shirt up. I rake my nails over the skin of his navel. 

When Jason reaches to pull me closer I lean back.

“Don’t touch. Let me.” He stares, then swallows. Then, slowly and deliberately he presses his palms to the wood paneling behind him. 

“Good.”

I go back to kissing his neck, his shirt now dragged all the way up to his collarbones. Soft shudders roll through him, spurring me on. Ghosting my lips over his, I make his mouth drop open. I tuck the bottom of the bundled fabric between his teeth.

“Hold that for me.” Jason’s eyes are wide but he obeys.

Satisfied, I redirect my attention to his exposed torso. The freckles I so adore decorate his chest and collarbones. Just for a second I allow myself to follow their pattern with my tongue, But I can’t stop there. His nipples are hard, brown little mounds of eager flesh that I just have to feel.

I catch the right one between my lips, bringing a hand up to ever so softly scratch my nails over the left. Tiny whimpers reverberate through his chest as I suck and nibble the taught flesh, pressing him back against the wall while his body tries it’s hardest to arch toward the feelings. 

After a moment I pull my mouth away and look up at Jason.

Whatever words were in my mouth die instantly. 

**_He’s a wreck._ **

A thin, glossy sheen of sweat covers his face, amplifying the pinkness that sits high on his cheeks. His jaw is clenched, likely to keep the shirt from falling from between his teeth. I can see it working, the tension sharpening his jaw to a razor’s edge. Little breaths puff out of his nose, quick and short. 

I have to keep going.

Scattering a few nips and kisses over his pecks, I lock eyes with Jason and lower myself to my knees. 

The reaction is immediate. His shirt falls from his now parted lips, his gasp loud in the quiet elevator. The hand still on his chest bundles the shirt up and I go to work on his abs, his lower stomach. I catch skin between my teeth and work it until it bruises, sucking and licking and kissing. My right hand curls around his hip, sharp nails just barely digging into the top swell of his ass. I can feel his muscles fight to hold still, his body quivering beneath my tongue. 

I take my time, heady on the noises, the smell, the taste of Jason Todd. I am over-sensitized, nearly drowning in him. My skin tingles with want, with need, but I don’t want his hands on me yet. I’d fall apart.

The largest mark by far sits right below the waistband of his jeans. I tug it down with my fingertips, exposing just the top of his underwear. Jason’s hands ball into fists against the wall. Open. Closed. Open. Closed. 

_ He’s so good for me. _

I drag those same fingers down, grazing them gently over the hard line of his erection in his pants. A moan rips free from his throat, so I do it again and again, chasing the sound. With my mouth pressed to his skin and my ears filled with his desperate moans, it takes a second to realize that the elevator has started to move. Still, I notice it rather quickly.

_ My time is up. _

Wrapping my fingers around his denim encased cock one last time, I give his pretty skin one final harsh suck and pull away. 

I take a step back once standing to assess the result. 

Jasons screwed his eyes shut, leaving long lashes to flutter on flushed cheeks. His full lips are slick and raw from being licked and bitten, pearly white teeth still digging into soft flesh. Spirals of black hair cling to his damp forehead, the shock of white looking even brighter against wet strands and tan skin. 

Pride settles in my chest at the image I’ve created. I step ever so slightly closer. Jason’s eyes slide open, locking on mine. The teal is darker. Slightly greener. The pride swells. 

I swoop forward and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. My fingers close around the heavy leather of his now forgotten jacket.

“See you tomorrow.”

The doors ping open a second later. The thick leather smells like smoke and sweat when I tug it on over my sweater, soothing like a weighted blanket. It swallows me in warmth as I walk past a confused looking Duke Thomas and an affronted Tim Drake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Double upload! 
> 
> The fact that last chapter didn't have any heat made me crave some in this chapter. Oh sweet bottom baby Jason. I am so damn mean to you...


	5. Not Quite Sober

The day of the center opening is a blur of pastries and cookies and muffins and stress. 

Bruce and Jason built the  _ Wayne-Todd Child and Family Center, _ from scratch, and it can be clearly seen. The new exterior facade glistens in the rain of the early Gotham morning, waiting for her official opening to the people of Gotham. 

Rushing back and forth from the teaching kitchen Jason had insisted on and the main Rec Room where the tables of treats are set, I really begin to feel the effects of not sleeping the night before. Yet when I cast my gaze over the trays and trays of baked goods, I can’t say I feel any real regret. 

To my left I see a group of volunteers filling bags of groceries and stacking them neatly on tables. Well, trying to stack them. There are hundreds of bags of food, some of it donated by grocery stores, most of it donated by Bruce himself. Across the vast room I watch Duke try and direct a group of his friends and other volunteers to organize piles and piles of free home goods for people to pick from. The group's peels of laughter echo through the space, making the atmosphere bright and cheery. 

Every once in a while Duke catches my eye. His bashful reaction to those instances makes me snicker. He didn’t even see anything, we didn’t  _ really _ do anything, but I feel like I should apologize for any trauma the elevator incident may have caused. 

“Excuse me? Ma’am?” I turn toward the voice. 

She’s tall, gaunt. Her dark skin is smooth except for near her eyes and mouth, where the smile lines crowd one another eagerly. Atop her head silvery white coils have been slicked into a large puff at the crown.

She reminds me of my father, and something in my gut stirs in longing. 

“Yes?”

She smiles like it’s easy and sticks her hand out. 

“My name is Vivienne Windsor, the new head hiring manager of this center. Are you the caterer?”

“One of them. I only offer baked goods, the lunch catering is still prepping in the kitchen.”

She nodded, “Great! I was actually looking for you. Are you the owner of the shop downtown, **_The Nest_**?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m assuming you also have a hand in all the amazing food laid before me and in your shop?”

My face heats up in less than a second,”Yes, ma’am.” 

“Great! Would you like to teach a baking class here at the Todd Center? It would be two nights a week, of your choosing, and it will be a paid position. We don’t have a concrete start date, so you would have some time to prepare.”

It takes me a few seconds to process what she’s saying. 

Realistically, I have the time to do it. Two nights a week until further notice wouldn’t collide with my time at the bakery, and I was out of classes until mid-September until the semester started again…

“Would you like some time to think about it? I can-”

“No!” I freeze at the volume, “ahhm, I can do it, no problem. And I could pick the days?”

“Yes. You are our first hire, after all.”

“Okay, cool! Should I give you my email or…”

Vivienne is smiling warmly when she stops me.

“Here, take my card and you can call me or email me after all of this is over to discuss logistics.” 

My fingers twitch when I take the card from her. She’s still smiling when she turns and walks away, strutting in her pair of thick heeled boots toward the front of the building. 

Mind still spinning, I drop into one of the cushioned study cubicles and pull my phone out. Or at least I try too, before realizing that it is still on the counter next to a pile of pumpkin muffins. Honestly that is for the best, considering the fact that I should be working, but another wave of tired rolls through me, binding me temporarily to the seat. The study loungers are tucked away from most of the Rec space, one of the several work spaces scattered through the building. From this vantage point I can’t see too much, but I can hear the clatter of people rushing to finish prep work. Duke and his friends are still audible, amicable shouts reverberating off the walls and high, light ceilings. 

It takes a moment but I force myself off the soft vinyl and head back to the table. Katie is leaned over, labels scattered on the table in front of her. 

“You’re here!” I call, throwing my arms around her waist from behind. 

She turns and hugs me like we don’t see each other every day at work. 

“Thank fuck, I tried to call you,” she handles me a card-holder, ”How do you want to arrange everything?"

***

The center has been open for all of 15 minutes and with each passing moment it fills more with the sounds of children and families. Down at the other end of the table a group of kids debate the merits of chewy versus crunchy cookies. Across the room four girls have started a game of catch with a pillow. 

Jason is wearing a forest green button down shirt. I don’t spot him so much as my eyes simply float his direction, naturally pulling towards him even amid a crowd. He is standing by Bruce near the front of the building, face neutral as they chat with Vicki Vale. 

I point Katie, who had volunteered to man the table and provide nutritional details during the event, towards a very attractive woman who kept glancing over at her, and take my leave. 

  
  


I am walking out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen when I see Jason at the end of the hall coming my direction. I pause and let him catch up, though it only takes half a second with his giant stride. Instead of coming up beside me he stops just a half-foot before me, long arms coming up to drape over my bare shoulders. 

Still in the middle of the hall we stand still, my breasts just barely brushing his chest. Scarred, muscular forearms frame my vision. On an impulse I turn my head and press a soft kiss to that tan skin. My shiny lip gloss mark shimmers in the light. 

I step closer so our bodies are just a hair's width from connecting. Tipping my head up to look at him, I smile softly at the gentle joy he radiates. 

My veins fill with loving pride.

“How’s it goin’?” I ask in a soft voice.

The smile I get has the barest hint of teeth. His chipped left canine glistens in the overhead lighting. 

“I’m waiting for the part where this goes bad.”

“Why would it go bad? It seems like we’re all on our best behavior.”

“This i your best behavior? Alfie would not approve.”

“Alfred doesn’t have any say in how I act....at least not while he isn’t here.” Jason laughs at the shy amendment. 

The click of shoes echoes through the hall as people come and go just around the corner. An occasional soft whoosh of the kitchen door swinging shut creates a rhythm that lulls me closer to sleep when mixed with the warm weight of Jason’s arms. 

“You know Vivienne Windsor?” I ask, slow as pouring molasses.

“Yeah, we hired her last week. She used to teach at my school when I lived down here.”

“She offered me a job here. I’d teach baking every week.” I have a thought, “Was that your doing?”

I blink up at Jason. It’s weird, but I want him to say no. Though I have no ground to resent the idea of him getting me a job, I still want to hear him say I got it on my own.

“Nah, I didn’t say anything. I doubt B did either.” I nod.

“She mentioned the bakery, she’s probably been by before. Anyway,I think it would be really cool.”

“You really wanna work here?” That vulnerable thing is back in his voice, covered with a lazy layer of sarcastic confusion. I don’t bother taking the bait. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve always wanted to teach.”

“Bullshit. You have never mentioned teaching before.”

“Maybe not formally, but I understand my ethically mandated requirement to share my genius with the masses.” I tip my nose up a little further, channeling my best Damian. 

Jason does that thing he does so often, staring through me rather than responding. I match his gaze with confidence. 

The moment drags on into eternity, but I know him well enough by now to not break the silence, to let him absorb the moment. To absorb what I have said. 

This place, this shelter he’s built in the heart of the Narrows, is about more than just putting his name on a building. I think of Bruce out there among the people Jason could have been. The ones who didn’t steal the tires off the Batmobile. Didn’t get the doting (if difficult) father, the trust fund, the chance they deserve. I think about him fielding the invasive questions of Vicki Vale, of reporters like her with the same level of tact. I think about the name  **_Wayne-Todd_ ** in large dark ink, Jason’s name, the one he came back for, the one he fought for. 

_ The name I could one day have.  _

I wrap my arms around his waist tighter. 

“Ya know you gotta be patient to teach right?”

“I’m patient.” I’m beaming as I say it.

“Wrong.”

“I can be! You have no idea.”

“I don’t-”

My yawn cuts Jason off mid-sentence. I drop my head forward into his sternum.

After a moment of blinking tears out my eyes I look up again, our faces inches apart. 

“I’m technically on the clock. Otherwise I’d be asleep.” 

“B already paid you. You could go nap somewhere.” His breath brushes my lips.

“I know he paid me, that’s why I have to work. I’ll sleep later.”

I catch his mouth with mine briefly, barely a kiss, and step fully out of his embrace. I toss one more smile over my shoulder and turn back on my way.

I spend the next few hours busy, forehead pressed to cool metal tabletop in the moments when I get to sit. By hour two most of the confections are gone, and Katie comes to tell me we’re done around 4pm. My back cracks and twinges violently as I help pack things back into their respective boxes, loading the van up to take back to the bakery. Music and chatter still echo from the Rec room as I slip out the back with one last bag full of utensils. 

Katie rides back to the bakery with me, cheeks rosy as she tells me about Martha, the pretty med student she’d spent most of the day chatting with. 

“She’s at Gotham U now and wants to open her own free clinic in the Narrows.” Katie shares. She’s bouncing on her toes while we cart pans and bowls into the shop, stacking them on empty counters to be handled by Bex. 

“Did you get her number?” 

“Yeahhhh. We’re going out this weekend.”

I release a high pitched squeal at that, grabbing her in a hug.

“My sweet little Kate has a date!” 

She endures my enthusiasm for five seconds before wiggling out of my grip. Van unpacked, we leave the shop in the hands of Bex and Abby.

It’s a foggy evening, the kind where the air feels like floating rain. Katie drops me off in front of my apartment building, promising me details of her date when she has them, and I trek inside. 

The motions of coming inside, locking the door and stripping to get in bed are all a blur. Clothes piled by the bed, I shove my phone onto the charger and collapse into my pillows, sleep catching me almost immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've passed the halfway point!


	6. You Know That I Want You

I wake up from my nap in a state of complete disarray. My face is an oil slick, my coily hair clumped into a giant mass of knots. I throw the comforter off of me with a shudder. Though I am no longer on the verge of crashing, exhaustion thrums in every bone of my body. The suffocating itch of my skin has me ripping my clothes off and heading to shower. 

Beneath the hard heat of the water I run through the day again in my head. The steam fills my lungs to capacity, my breath thick and smooth as butter. Yet my mind still races all over Gotham. 

_ Oh shit I need to send that email. _

_ And maybe eat. _

I spend another 30 minutes in the shower, washing and washing until my skin is cashmere soft.

Pulling on a short pair of compression shorts and a tank top I wander around my apartment, Restless energy pools in the bottom of my feet, making them hot on the cool wood floors. After 15 minutes of puttering around the kitchen I abandon the eating endeavor (not that I am hungry anyway) and plop down on my living room rug. I stretch sideways to the couch, flopping my hand around until I hit my laptop. 

I have a new email open before I realize that Vivienne’s card is in the back of my phone, which is charging in the other room. With a huff, I flip to the YouTube tab I have playing idly in the background. I click back to the homepage, my eyes landing on  **_Yoga for Sexual Confidence._ **

It’s a long video, half an hour, but it seems relaxing enough, and I like yoga. With a shrug, I click it. 

The apartment is dark, save from the rectangle of orange light surrounding me, and teetering on the cusp of being cold. Shifting to a cross-legged seat I crank the volume of my laptop and let my eyes slip shut. My stomach expands with slow, heavy, guided inhales. 

I am folded over in Downward dog when Jason opens the door to my apartment and steps inside. 

_ I never gave him a key. Fucking bats. _

I elect to ignore him, though I can hear him coming closer, and continue following the instructor’s voice. 

Jason slides his hand up my spine slowly, feeling each vertebrae one by one. My heart thumps a little, but I keep my breathing steady. 

“Back up a little? I need to move to my next pose.”

Jason hums, taking a half step back, long enough for me to lower to the floor. The heat of his body follows mine to the floor.

As soon as I settle into the pose Jason curls his body over mine.

It’s a small thing, the moan that slips out at his comforting weight. If it hadn’t come out my mouth, if Jason weren’t pressed so close, there is a chance neither of us would have caught it. 

From the way we both freeze, though, I know that isn’t the case. 

Suddenly all of the sexual tension of the last week comes rushing back. The warmth of his body becomes near scalding heat. The air in the apartment shifts.

I take a moment to thank the universe that child’s pose is a comfy position before my attention is yanked back to the beautiful man curled over me. Jay pulls away for a moment, and I hear the thud as his leather jacket flies across the room and hits the couch, his phone clattering to the ground. I take that moment to push up to my forearms, though I leave my forehead pressed to the rug. He’s back over me in seconds, mouth melding to my throat, the new position giving him room to wrap a large arm around my middle. I feel his fingers dip ever so slightly into the waist of my tiny shorts. I shudder.

With him holding me up, I am free to reach back and grab his hair. I let my long nails drag over his scalp before tugging. Jay responds by sinking his teeth in my pulse point.

My toes curl, “Shit Jay.  _ Ah.  _ “ 

I feel the rumble of his laugh roll through my bones and I tug his hair again, earning yet another bite. Our bodies are rocking gently against one another. Realistically I know he is still wearing his cup, and the knowledge upsets me. 

“Take, ahem, take your cup off. Please.” 

“Mhmmmm.” It’s little more than a grunt. 

Though he agrees, it takes a minute for Jason to detach and do as I ask. To help stabilize us I release his hair, an action that is met with a low whine, and drop back down to my forearms. Behind me Jason growls and fights with his zipper and cup. I can’t help but huff out a laugh. 

“Fuck off,” then to himself, “fucking tight ass pants.”

I am outright laughing now, wheezing and gasping between words,” Are you literally _ too thicc _ to have sex with me?”

“Shut up! My dick is stuck and you’re not helping.”

“Oh no, Nightwing. I hope he’s okay!” As I say it I wiggle my butt back against him. 

Jason groans. 

“You can’t mention my brother and do that at the same time, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Just trying to help, _ baaaaaaby. _ ” 

Finally I hear Jason release a sigh. Glancing back between my spread thighs I see that his pants are now around his knees, shirt rucked up to expose the most delectable looking abs I’ve ever seen.

Well, next to Wonder Woman’s…….and Starfire’s...and Artemis’.....and Supergirl's...

Instead of sliding back into his original position, though, I feel Jason run his hand over the small of my back. His thumb dips into the back of my shorts. 

“Can I take these off?” 

Jason says it in a hushed voice, but it feels loud as one of his guns, and any residual laughter I had dies in my throat. Suddenly all the nerves of an early relationship slam into me. For a moment, I feel slightly sick.

Jason notices immediately. 

“I don’t have to. We can stop.”

I say nothing. 

His hand moves away from my shorts but stays on my back. Warmth sweeps through me. Even now he knows that full separation wouldn’t help, would make whatever this is worse. My heart rate slows a bit.

“I just...I’m not-How do I say this? Fuck. Uhh-” 

A pause. Then, the words erupt. 

”I’m not what you’re used to. Which, I know you know that but like, you aren’t gonna find an alien princess or Amazonian warrior or a bow wielding vigilante under these clothes. And I need you to know that be-because I know you like me because  _ we wouldn’t even be here  _ if you didn’t but like. Fuck. I’m not built like the people you’re used to, and I need you to remember that right now.”

I’m talking a mile a minute and I can’t breathe because these feelings are coming out of nowhere and it’s too early for my insecure bullshit but I can’t stop talking.

“I’m not even usually this insecure but I know your friends and I’ve seen your family and Jason,  **I.am.not.that** _. _ Under these shorts you’re gonna find hair and cellulite and tan lines stretch marks and-and-and you’re being super quiet and you can go if you want I won’t be mad.”

“Can you look at me?” Is all he says. 

“No. I’ll stay here.” 

Here is bent over, arms crossed beneath my face and pressing into my eyes. Part of me does want to turn and look, but the rest of me wants to become one with my rug, and that’s the part that wins out.

“Can I keep touching you?” 

“Yes, please.” I mean it.

Jason wraps his arm back around my waist and folds his body over mine once again. 

“I know what to expect. And I know what I want. We can stop here, but it ain’t gonna be cause I don’t want you.” 

Logically, I knew that already, but still that fact that he said it makes my heart flip in my chest. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Can we pretend I didn’t say any of that?”

“No fuckin’ chance.” He’s not whispering anymore, but his voice is still a low rumble. It’s soothing, but I can hear the questions he wants to ask. 

Instead of replying I simply turn my head, catching his mouth in a badly positioned but highly necessary kiss. 

I pull away, ”My emotional bullshit aside, you’ve been dry humping me for the last week....” 

Another backwards roll of my hips.

“Unless you freed Richie for nothing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first chapter I wrote for this ficccc. I'm so happy I have finally gotten this far, I hope everyone enjoys!


	7. Cause Baby I Need You

Jason searched what he could see of my face.

“Never call my penis ‘Richie’ again.”

I snort before pushing back against him forcefully. Jason lifts with me, arm still braced around my waist.

“Let me flip over.” 

Jason lifts up a tiny bit. With a gentle grip he uses a hand to guide my to my back, and for the first time since he came in we are face to face. The ocean teal swirl of his eyes on mine makes me shrink just a bit into the ground. 

His face is serious and dark in the amber streetlight. Not in an angry way. Not the frustrated way he looks after a bad night on the streets or a “tense conversation” with one of his siblings or Bruce. I know those darknesses well. No, this was a contemplative darkness. Calculating, analyzing, cataloging. We are going to come back to this conversation, no doubt about it. 

He exhales quietly, breath breezing gently over my face. As cute as it should be I can’t help but wrinkle my nose. The tension snaps just like that, eye contact breaking as Jason breaks into a twinkly grin of, slightly crooked, pearly white teeth. 

I am blushing and giggling and can’t do anything else but cover my face while we fall apart together. Every nerve in my body thrums with energy. I am shocked that there aren’t sparks shooting from my fingertips, from the tips of my toes, the soles of my feet. Dragging an arm up I drape it over the back of Jason’s neck and pull him down to kiss me. I am slick lipped and giggling when our mouths collide and so is he, but we melt into the motion anyway. 

It’s a slow kiss, heavy with the ebb and flow of the night's moods.I curl the hand not around Jason’s neck up and around his waist. Though he drops to his elbows, thickly corded forearms bracketing my head, I want him closer. I pull back, Jason’s mouth chasing mine as I do.

“You won’t squish me.” I breathe into the millimeter of air between us.Jason blinks hooded eyes. Hesitates.

My hand creeps lower, slipping into the back of his jeans. I dig my nails into firm, soft flesh and drag his body down atop mine, arching up to meet him in a kiss along the way. Jason groans into the kiss, forcing another elated giggle out of me.

Our bodies roll against one another, moans coming louder and more often. I feel Jason’s heat, the slip of pre-cum easing the slide of his hard-on against my clothed crotch. Within moments we move from gentle bodily rolling to earnest grinding and again all I want is more. 

“Shorts. Off.” 

Jason doesn’t have to be told twice, pulling back to rest on his knees within seconds, fingers curled in the waistband of my shorts. Our eyes lock for one last long moment before he’s tugging the shorts down over my hips, my wide thighs, my thick calves. 

Then, nothing. 

Jason simply looks, having taken my little grey thong off with my shorts. I fight the urge to cave my knees in, to use my thighs to hide my soul. Instead I simply clear my throat, drawing his eyes back to mine. 

“Can I eat you out?” Jason murmurs. He’s not smiling. His dark gaze is filled with heat, slivers or shimmering color surrounding unfathomable depths. Fingers trail up and down my thighs in what he might think is soothing motion, but what clearly is just eagerness. My heart only crashes with more fury against my ribs, aching to break free. _ To touch him _ . I know he sees his own want on my face, but still he waits. 

“Go for it.” I coo, fighting down my own blush. 

The attempt to play it cool falls flat under the relentless quiver of my voice, my short sharp breaths. 

Those fingers move slowly down my leg to curl around my ankle. He lifts it to his mouth. There is a kiss. A lick. A gentle press of teeth on my delicate skin. Down and down his mouth goes, taking time at my ankle, and knee, and inner thigh. 

I arch violently when his lips finally find my cunt. 

_ A kiss. A lick. A light drag of teeth.  _

I writhe against his molten mouth. My fingers feel clumsy and restless, so I focus my hands on removing the rest of my clothes. With ab strength I didn’t know I possessed, I curl upward enough to pull my top off, fighting the clasps of my bra, teeth clenching against the need to moan out loud. 

Seemingly frustrated with all my squirming, Jason abruptly grabs my ankles again. Just as I toss my bra aside Jason pulls my legs up over his shoulders, hands coming down to cradle and lift my hips closer to his mouth. 

_ Tongue and teeth and tongue and teeth, back and forth atop my desperate clit. _

Bottle green eyes sparkling up at me are the last thing I see before my head is thumping back, toes curling. My breath stagnant in my lungs. My hands scramble over the floor, my body, one hand coming up to grasp at a nipple, the other dropping into Jason’s hair. 

Gasping, writhing, and whining with over-stimulation my body burns from the inside out. Jason closes his lips around the hardened nub, applying suction as he does, and my feet thud against his wide back in elated protest. 

“OKAY. _ Okay, fuck Jason. _ Okay.” I squeal at him, tugging the black curls wrapped around my fingers. 

With a final kiss to my needily throbbing mons Jason finally pulls up, mouth swollen and soaked. 

Still reeling I shove up onto my elbows, dragging him forward into a rough kiss. I chase my flavor through his mouth, feel each of his hums and moans against my lips. 

“What the fuck?” I mumble, pulling back. 

“What?” Jason’s grin is sharp with self-satisfaction, sharp pearly teeth on full display. He flicks his tongue out over a kiss stained lip and my heart thuds angrily at the renewed throb of arousal it causes. 

_ Throb of arousal.  _ My eyes drop down to his cock. 

It arches up, red and wet like his mouth, looking tender and hot. Delicious. 

“I can’t stand you. I really fucking can’t.” I laugh, pushing up to kiss him again. I crowd forward until he’s sitting fully, kissing until I was straddling his lap. He kick off his pants fully while I tug at his shirt. The fabric of the Red Hood uniform is melded to his skin and he laughs at the struggle of me fighting with it. 

“Fuck off Jason. Who fucking wears this shit?” In an attempt to stay mad I refuse to look at him. My lips purse tight as I roll the shirt up inch by slow inch, ignoring the glorious reveal of abs, his inky happy trail.

A large hand tilts my face up to look at him, the other coming to brush mine away. Maintaining incredibly smug eye contact, he pulls the shirt off fully. 

“You are such a brat, you know?” 

Jason snickers at the pout in my voice. 

“And did you know that insults are not conducive to a healthy relationship? Besides, I thought that’s why you like me?”

I snort at that, but offer no further response. Instead I reach down and grab his penis, stroking it once. A growl breaks from Jason’s chest. I tuck my head under his chin, press a kiss to his Adam’s apple. 

“Jay, baby boy?”

“Yea’?” He grunts.

“Can I top?”

Jason chokes on his spit and almost cracks my skull in his rush to look at me. I smile up at him, still stroking him gently.

“Ya wanna?”

“I asked didn’t I?”

“Let’s go then,” His cheeks are flushed, eyes wild. “How’dya want me?” 

I press him down onto his back. Naked in the warm light Jason glows, a deity built of inky hair and tan skin. Scars and gemstone-eyes and strength. It stuns me for just a moment. 

“This okay?” I murmur. 

For a moment I feel nervous at our position. In under a second I flip through everything he’s ever said to me, every motion, every little twitch and trigger I have caught onto. I rule out words, delete potential motions. 

_ We’re gonna have to talk about kinks and limits. _

I throw the thought onto my mental to do list. 

Below me Jason watches, battle trained eyes catching every little thing. The curl of his lips is soft and anticipatory. I wish, not for the first time, that I could see what he saw. I picture my messy mass of hair, the patchy blush of my breasts, my chest. The rolls of my stomach and waist. Yet the insecurity doesn’t return. I let my lips curl softly in return.

“Well, how’s this? Like what you see?” I tease. 

Jason turns his head to the side, maybe to laugh, maybe to hide the growing smile.

“Yeah.” His voice is rough but firm, and I barely hear him at all.

I am frozen in wonder, lips parted slightly. Jason goes silent beneath me, rolls his head back to make eye contact.

“What?”

Ever so slowly I lift my hand, dragging the nail of my pointer finger over his hot skin.

“You have freckles behind your ear,” I mutter. “How have I never noticed that?”

I spread my fingers, align the sharp line of his jaw with the line between my pointer finger and thumb. I pause at the choked breath this elicits, but when no other sound comes I continue. 

Tilting his head to the right I lean down, pressing wet lips to the hollow behind his ear. 

_ Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss.  _

Small gentle, fluttering things though they are, with each peck I can feel the skin beneath my lips grow warmer, feel Jason squirm more.

I turn my head slightly.

“You have to _ breathe, _ baby boy. “ My lips rest against the shell of his ear, so I feel when the tremor rolls through him, when his hands twitch on my waist. 

With my right hand I reach down, grabbing his cock once more and lining it up with the opening of my vagina. The tip touches only slightly, his precum and my moisture mixing. Returning to the star dusted point behind his ear I use my thighs to lift slightly, swiveling my hips as I lower back down. 

  
_ “Holy fuck!”  _ Jason croaks emphatically, body going rigid. I can’t help my grin at the reaction. Tucking one more nip at the tender skin I sit up again. My lips ghost past his on the way so I can relish the image of him arching to chase the kiss. 

_ Okay. Here we go. _

I let my arms come to rest on his chest, fingers splayed wide on the broad expanse of tanned flesh. Focusing all my strength into my thighs I begin a rhythm, rolling my hips in a tight circle on every lift and drop of my weight. Jason continues to spit curses into the air, lips curled back in a snarl, eyes screwed shut. 

_ That won’t do. _ I think before tweaking his nipples sharply with my nails. 

**“** **_Ahh_ ** **!”**

Still maintaining my rhythm I draw his attention back to me. 

“There he is. Fuckin' gorgeous.” The praise makes his fingers dance where they’ve slid to my thighs, a high broken whine slipping from his clenched teeth. 

I clasp that bit between my teeth joyfully. 

“My beautiful, brilliant Jay. So good for me. You’re so fucking perfect for me baby.” 

“Please, please.” Jason squirms and moans and pleads as I gain speed, as my words come more frequently. 

His coarse fingertips scrape at the soft skin of my thighs, my waist, my stomach, until finally they begin to dip inward. One firm finger finds my clit and I gasp, barely able to keep my head from falling back. Instead I keep my eyes locked on his, watching him fall apart, watching him plead for me to come with him. 

Within a minute, I am ready too. 

“Jay,” I croon, breathless, “come on sweetheart. Let me see you.” The words fade out as I lean down for a kiss to muffle my moans. 

A gasp, a whimper, a buck of his hips and we are both falling over the edge. My hips keep going through the waves of our shared orgasm, though our kiss is more the frantic pressing of gasping mouths than anything. 

After a few moments I pull away, realizing my full body weight is on him, that our bodies are sticky with sweat.

_ Not that he can’t hold it. _

Jason’s arms slip around my waist as I shift, and he rolls to his side to curl around me. It is only the post orgasm haze that keeps me from being shocked at the motion. Rather than question it I simply curl into his side, content to leave the talking for later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's it. 
> 
> And feelings of course. But mainly smut.
> 
> And remember guys, comments are what keeps me fed!


	8. And I'm Kinda Shy Too

The sun coming up in Gotham is a much dimmer experience than it is in California. It casts a hazy blue tint over the room, highlighting our bodies where they rest on my plush area rug. 

I can barely make out the freckles on Jason’s chest but I count them anyway, the ones I see, waiting for the moment to speak to arrive. 

When it finally does, Jason breaks the silence. 

“We need to get off the floor, my back hurts”

“Yeah, this is gonna suck tomorrow. Today?”

“Let’s just say tomorrow. When we wake up again.” 

Jason shifts into a sitting position, pulling me up with him. Then, with a completely unnecessary show of strength he scoops me up and stands.

“Fucking show off.” I whine in his ear, nipping at the lobe briefly. Jason chuckles.

“Fuck off, I’m being nice.” Jason walks into the kitchen, pausing for me to open the fridge and grab us each a refillable water bottle. 

“Snack?” I ask.

“I’m good.” I nod against his neck, distracted by the way his breath shudders when I press the cold bottles to his exposed skin, his new bitemarks. 

Jason proceeds to the bedroom, dropping me gently onto the bed before dropping down beside me. We sip our waters in peace for a moment.

“Okay, let’s just say that I am an insecure person sometimes and that is in no way your problem. Also like, insecurities or not we have awesome sex and I trust you and shit so it’s not really a problem, just a thought process. We’re good. I promise.” 

Jason said nothing for a moment, though I could tell he was sizing me up. 

“Okay.” It’s quiet, a muttered word at best, but it feels right. It feels like he trusts me, my judgement, my words. And they are true. I get how Jason thinks, how he works. I don’t know why I am still surprised the understanding is reciprocated. 

I turn and smile at him, catching his dark yet honest eyes. They twinkle in the dark, almost feline. 

_ He’s so fucking pretty.  _

**_I love him so much._ **

I see his face shift minutely and know that he has read it in my face. I can see him flounder just a bit in his head, his experiences with romantic love even less concrete than his familial relationships. 

I cap the bottle without looking, setting it on the floor with a muted thump. His eyes are rapt and a new wave of desire rolls through me when I realize he hasn’t pulled back yet, hasn’t closed himself off to me. 

I lick my lips. He tracks the motion.

“Scoot up onto the pillows please?” 

Jason doesn’t have to be told twice, moving before I am done speaking, his own water landing on the floor. 

I follow him with my eyes, watching him fall back against my pillows, his hair fanning out like a veil. His legs splay open slightly, clearly giving me room to maneuver between. Instead I crawl up, dragging a nail from his ankle up his calf as I straddle his left thigh, one leg between his, pressing firmly against his perineum. 

Jason lets out a huff, eyes flickering with excitement. 

My pussy throbs where it rests on Jason’s thickly corded thigh. I roll my hips without thinking, a long, swiveling grind of my hips that makes me gasp and Jason groan at the sight. The sound draws my eyes up to his face. Still leaned back on the pillows, Jason is the image of a rebel prince. Immediately I decide I do not like the smugness in his eyes. The tilt of his mouth is still too controlled for my taste. His fingers twitch towards me before fisting into the sheets. 

_ I didn’t even have to tell him. He’s just so good for me. _

I lean forward and roll my hips again, this time with more intent. My sharp nails curl into the supple flesh of his lower stomach, digging into muscle and making him choke a little in his throat. 

I immediately pull back, glancing at his face and the little divots in his skin. 

“You’re okay.” He grits out. His pupils are blown out, and there’s color growing on top of his cheek bones. I nod a bit to myself, though I know he caught it. 

With that confirmation I lean down, pressing my lips to the mole just below his belly button. My hips regain their motion, the wet slide of my clit against his muscle an aching tease. Slowly I pull my mouth over his exposed torso. I paint swirls with my tongue and leave marks along the way, reveling in the gasps of the man beneath me. With every sharp suck and bite I feel Jason’s muscles ripple beneath me. Bit my bit I chip away at his rock solid self-control, leaving him bare beneath me to explore. 

When I reach his chest I hesitate for a moment before pinching his still-red left nipple between my fingertips and twisting sharply. Another broken noise cracks out of his throat, this time dragging for a few seconds. My body thrums with heat at the sound so I repeat the motion with the right nipple, but only after giving it a pointed little bite. For the next few minutes I continue in this manner, switching back and forth between his nipples with my hands and mouth, grinding my hips with increasing speed on his leg. 

When I finally pulled away to take a look at my handiwork, it is nothing short of a painting. Jason has sunk into the sheets beneath him, the verdant emerald satin gleaming against the contours of his body. His lips are ruddy and slick with spit, parted slightly. I can’t resist the urge to lean forward and slip him a kiss, so I do. Ever so gently I slide my tongue across his bottom lip, licking at his teeth before pulling back.

His adoration in his gaze burns at me but I look anyway, fascinated by the gradient swirl of his evergreen eyes, the way his coal black lashes danced when he blinked up at me. In the silence of the room the catch of my breath echoes resolutely. 

_ He is magnificent.  _

He glows, ethereal and delicate in the grey dawn light, more painting than person.

_ More importantly, though, he loves me too. _

It radiates through his eyes, the lax curve of his still panting mouth, the smoothness of his features. 

It is the looks I see when we are among his family, when we are in the narrows, at the Todd Center, but it's also so different. My heart punches at my ribcage, screaming to be nearer to him. We sit for just a few seconds more before he turns away, eyes slipping away from mine just slightly. 

My consciousness of my body comes rushing back and I whine slightly aloud. Droplets of my cum roll down his thigh. I’m too wet to ever get friction from the grind. Dragging my nails over his nipples one last time, eliciting a whimper from Jason that makes me throb I turn my attention to his long neglected penis. It pulses, veiny and thick in the dark patch of his pubic hair, leaking a long string of crystal clear pre into a pool on his skin. 

I curl my left hand over his right hip, pressing him further into the sheets while my other hand closes around his cock. I swirl my thumb over the slit, collecting a drop of pre and raising it to my mouth. Jason jerks in my grasps, a choked “Fuck” falling out his mouth. 

Feeling bold once again, I call Jason’s attention to me.

“Baby boy, look at me. I wanna see those pretty eyes.” Jason’s lashes flutter, eyes locking on my breasts. 

My collarbones. 

My mouth. 

My eyes. 

Without breaking eye contact I slide my right hand between my own slick thighs, coating my fingers with viscous juice. I take a moment to grind my clit against my palm, arching my back in a moan as my own need sings in my blood. Jason whines beneath me and I smile with teeth. 

My pretty,  _ needy, _ boy. 

I curl the now soaked hand around his cock again, pressing down when his hips buck up into the grip. I squeeze gently, still on the firmer side of things as I begin a slow pace. The whines come often, high and desperate in his throat, but our eyes remain locked. I increase the pressure slightly, and laugh brightly as the new tightness makes him writhe beneath me, body rolling both into and away from the pleasure. Jason’s breathes come quickly, catching on keens of desire each time he exhales. 

For a second I consider stopping to tease, to drag it out. I decide against it.

**Not yet, Not right now.**

“Fuck, **fuck** please **shit ple-FUCK** ” Jason cuts off with a groan as I swoop down and suck a ruddy nipple between my lips, squeezing one final time on the upstroke, fingers curled tight beneath the head. Jason’s body arches up slightly before simply melting into the sheets. 

Absently I wipe his cum off of my fingers onto his stomach, smearing it on like lotion.

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me, Damnit.” Jason moans, lidded eyes watching every movement, his abs bunching and trembling as I rub the warm seed in gently. 

I can’t help the huff of laughter that slips out.

_ We slip between modes so quickly, so naturally.  _

I climb off Jason’s lap, crawling up his body so I am straddling his trim waist. 

“Hi.” I grin at him.

“Hey yourself.” He’s warm and loose underneath my body, a steady heat that fills me up from crown to toe tip. I lean down and kiss him sweetly, huffing another laugh when he chases my mouth hungrily. I pull back a scant millimeter. 

“Remember when I called you needy?” I whisper above his mouth. 

“Mhm,” Jason murmurs, his focus still very fuzzy. “What ‘bout it?” 

I smile at the lazy slur of his words, the absence of ever-present defensive teasing. 

“It was a compliment.” I swoop in again, shivering at how he moans happily into the kiss, large hands coming to curl under my thighs. My body rolls against his, my wet slit sliding against his valiantly twitching cock. Slick noises fill the room. Jason pulls back first, rolling his head back to give me access to his throat. 

The words crack out in the middle of a drawn out moan, ”Sit on my face, holy fuck. I wanna get you off. Please? Ah-shit.”

His hands knead at my thighs, pulling up and me slightly like he was going to move me into position himself if I didn’t hurry. From the wrecked sound of his voice I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. 

I break away from his neck, pushing up so I am sitting on his dick completely, sliding in slowly back and forth between my folds and over my aching clit. 

Jason looks a bit like he might cry and I moan, loud and low, at the sight, grinding down harshly before I start crawling over his body, anxious to have his mouth on me. 

“Like I said,” I gasp out, settling against his extended tongue, his hands clasping me down tight to the thick damp muscle. My fingers scramble for hold in his hair as I begin to ride his face,” Needy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finale time! Honestly I have been trying to figure out what I wanted for this chapter for so long, but I realized that I had a bit more smut left in this story that I just had to get out. 
> 
> So yeah! I hope everyone enjoyed this plotless mess of badly written porn and cringey romance!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm...this is happening. Honestly, it's the only thing I can get myself to write and well. Who doesn't want more Jay fluff?


End file.
